


New game+!

by Pantheon_ReturnsToWrite



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Fourth Wall, Minor Character Death, Some bandits and cultist die, Swearing, Time Travel, realizing the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantheon_ReturnsToWrite/pseuds/Pantheon_ReturnsToWrite
Summary: A fandom mandated time travel fic provided by moi





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist work!

The aftermath of the battle was terrible. So many lives had been lost, not just from the fighting but from large portions of the city being destroyed and crushing people in the panic.  
The fires from the battle caused trees to catch fire and fall on Roads and houses, subsequently causing them to catch on fire,  
fortunately they managed to put out the fires in a day, before it really spread.

Luckily the attack was centered on Meridian and the spire so not really any other settlements got destroyed.  
This also meant that the settlements that weren’t attacked got flooded by people whose homes were destroyed, burnt, or raided, the crops were also burnt, meaning it was harder to feed everyone. Thankfully the nora and banuk helped,  
the nora having had more food then what was needed for the now smaller tribe, and the banuk were just interested in silks and other things the carja traded.

The chaos also attracted a lot of bandits who all flocked to the burning mess of the sundom like moths to a flame. Luckily they stayed away from the embrace, after a few well stationed machines kept them out.   
So the already broken nora tribe didn't have to deal with another invasion, which meant that she was teaming up with nil more and more in the sundom with amount of bandit camps popping up, not that she’s complaining.

She had been helping healers builder and traveler so much shes run around the sundom and sacred lands so much that  
shortcuts and strider, charger, and broadhead locations were practically ingrained into her at this point.

Then there was the negotiations with what was left of the shadow carja, which weren't very happy with the whole ordeal. Vanasha and Uthid barely calmed them down enough to even just be in the same room as Avad!  
Even after that there was the rebuilding of Meridian AND the Embrace.  
The Overridden machines assisted in towing the materials necessary for building,  
which cleared drastically speed up the process.

Not to mention not long after getting all of that mess cleaned up HEPHESTUS showed up on her radar. That was a very weird experience.

Dealing with managing things in the sundom, helping the nora, and technically being the chief for a werek in the cut, to say life was chaotic wouldn't be untrue.

So to say that Aloy was tired was an understatement, it really isn’t very surprising that she jumped on the chance to leave and go travel. The offer to have a break from all the work that was piling up was very tempting. It’s not that she dislikes the people in the sundom and she can tolerate the nora but they all practically treat her as a God! It gets very tiring when everyone pretty much only ever comes to you for fixing their problems. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after so much work and chaos things had calmed down somewhat, taking the time to find the old ranch that belonged to elisabet was a good choice. It was Far away from pretty much anything, she finally had a moment of peace and silence.  
After all the 

The strider she took along was wandering around as she looked at Elisabet’s body.  
The environmental suit miraculously mostly undamaged for it being a thousand years old  
She decided that she would bury the body properly,  
it was the least Elisabet deserved but it was all Aloy could do. but All that was for tomorrow, now she was tired, she had been traveling for almost the whole day after all.

She set up camp in the remains of the house, its walls and roof mostly intact besides the damage the weather has caused , it would be better than sleeping in the open during the bitter cold night. Curling up in the makeshift bed clutching the trinket globe close to her, the strider standing guard casting a soft blue glow around her. she slowly drifted asleep, the world fading away.

Suddenly waking up and Falling onto the floor in surprise, Aloy blinked away the blurriness, quickly coming to her senses she noticed her surroundings it became apparent she wasn’t in the old but rather a hut. A hut she hadn't been in for almost a year. Rost’s hut.

“WHAT THE FU-”


	2. Panic at the Hut 2:Electric Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for such short chapters. Also I have very bad grammar, so I’m sorry if there is a lot bad grammar and writing in here.
> 
> Also this story's world and Aloy’s attitude are basically how I played the game and my Headcannon’s about it.  
Aloy’s personality is Also very much how I played as her in the game. So maybe I’m projecting a bit..

Aloy paced around the room mind running a mile a minute,  
How did she get here? Was it all a dream?  
No it couldn't be she had Her armour and sylen’s spear! Then what happened?!? How could she have gotten here!!!!

She stopped abruptly mind halting as a thought formed,  
no it couldn’t be. I mean it's impossible, there's no way.

Was she in the past? I mean it’s insane but it was one of the only explanations,   
Elisabet's ranch was  
so far away from the sacred lands that it would take weeks to get there even if you were on a strider!  
There would be no way to knock her out for that long!  
Not to mention the hut wasn’t layered with dust, The fireplace had charred wood still giving off some faint heat as if recently put out, some fresh herbs hung up to dry.  
None of these things would be possible if no one lived there.  
Including the fact that everyone in the embrace would never come here and would also protect it from intruders. 

Oh no.

After a minor panic attack about the possibility of Rost being alive and raiding the kitchen , (Rost’s food was heavenly. It also continued to reaffirm her fears, I mean no one could make food like this.)   
Aloy decided that despite having a feeling that it was true that Rost really was alive.   
she would get nowhere in confirming her suspicions if she just sat there.

Venturing outside going past the familiar grazer targets that were no longer beaten up and on their sides. walking past the fence in front of the hut confirmed her fears.  
Rost’s grave wasn't there. In the place where rost's grave would have been, was an empty spot with still fresh snow, undisturbed by anything.

But she had to be sure,  
sure this wasn't some sick joke or her mind playing tricks on her.  
Sprinting down an old but familiar path she slid to a fast stop on the path.  
And sure enough she could see rost standing in the distance,  
Waiting. She couldn't believe it. she just couldn't. The shock got to her As the realization of it hit her.

Rost was alive,

And she was panicking again. She had faced a Deathbringer and Carja politics (stupid nobles) In less then two weeks! for all-mother’s sake She could do this!!

Anyway, if she actually is in the past, she needs to be careful and run into this head first. I mean All she has to do is repeat what she did the first time round and not change things too Drastically! Easy right?...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Info note 1- The Nora have a weird hero/goddess worship thing with Aloy. In my opinion I think that due to this Rost’s hut and grave would gain a sacred sort of importance. I mean the dude raised aloy and is very important to her. And the Nora are maybe a little bit of a fanatic about aloy... End Info note-)

**Author's Note:**

> short i know i'm sorry but i'm bad at writing so i tried.


End file.
